True Love
by Shikacchi
Summary: Suatu hari, Shinichi, yang telah berhasil menghilang dari hati Ran, kini Ran telah meninggal dunia. Hal itu mengakibatkan Shinichi & Shiho mengadopsi Shin Kudo, anak dari Ran & dokter Araide, menjadi anak mereka. Shinichi menikah dengan Shiho karena keadaan terpaksa pula. Shiho berusaha membuat Shinichi mencintai dirinya. Apakah berhasil?
1. Chapter 1 : Decision

Fanfiction Detective Conan.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, typo. Maybe. Dont read if you dont like it.

Dan bahasanya masih tidak baku. Atau tata bahasanya tidak rapih.

Pairing : Shinichi X Shiho

* * *

**Chapter I : Decision**

_"Kapan kau pulang, Shinichi...?"_

_"Sudah sepuluh tahun aku merindukanmu..."_

_"Tetapi kau tidak kembali..."_

.

.

.

_Kota Beika yang kini kelihatannya sudah berubah sejak 10 tahun berlalu itu, jalanan yang lebih bersih, dan banyak sakura yang berguguran... Ya, saat itu sedang musim Semi. Di dekat SMA Teitan, ada sekelompok detective boys, yang kini sudah besar._

__"Sudah sepuluh tahun, eh?" ucap seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan pendek, dan ia masih mengenakan bando kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, tak terasa, kini kita sudah SMA" balas seorang laki-laki dengan banyak jerawat dan bintik-bintik di mukanya, dan ia masih berada di sisi Ayumi.

"Yang penting kita selalu bersama, bukan?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang gendut sekali, dan mukanya masih bulat seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Yah, sepertinya, cowok yang satu ini, yang masih tergila-gila dengan kasus dan misteri apapun, tidak berubah" ucap seorang perempuan yang berambut berwarna pirang kemerahan—tetapi warnanya selalu berubah-ubah, tergantung penyinaran matahari—seperti warna cokelat,merah,pirang— dengan nada yang sinis, bermaksud menyinggungkan salah satu cowok yang keasikan bermain dengan bolanya.

"Huh! Kau sendiri juga yang tidak berubah, perempuan yang suka menguap di pagi hari—Hei! jangan menatapku dengan mata sinis begitu!" seru Conan.

"Sudah,sudah! Kalian masih saja suka bertengkar seperti 10 tahun yang lalu!" Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, membelai mereka berdua.

"Tetapi, entah kenapa kalian berdua selalu menghiburku! Hehehe..." ucap Ayumi Yoshida yang sedang menahan tawa, tak tahan melihat pertengkaran Conan dengan Ai.

"Menurutku kalian sama-sama tidak berubah, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, itu saja" ucap Genta Kojima, sambil tersenyum.

_Mereka yang selalu bersama-sama selama 10 tahun itu, kini menginjak halaman SMA Teitan yang sangat luas. Akhirnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka memulai pekerjaannya sebagai pelajar SMA. Mereka tetap mempertahankan kelompok mereka, meski mereka tetap bergantung pada Conan dan Ai jika mereka sedang memecahkan kasus-kasus yang sangat sulit. Meski begitu, Conan tetap yakin bahwa suatu hari, mereka akan menjadi detektif hebat, kelak._

_Selain itu, Ai, yang merupakan ilmuwan muda—hanya di masa lalu. Di masa lalu ia sudah berkali-kali membuat penawar obat APTX 4869, mengujicobakannya kepada Conan, tetapi ujung-ujungnya itu tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi Shinichi permanen. Hal ini mengakibatkan Ran harus menunggu selama 10 tahun, dan tak terasa sekarang Conan sudah beranjak dewasa, sangat menyerupai Shinichi, meski perbedaannya Conan hanya memakai kacamata. Ran semakin terpukul jika melihat Conan yang seperti itu. Mengingatkannya pada Shinichi, yang entah menghilang ke mana—tidak datang pada Ran._

_Kini Conan hanya bisa menghembuskan napas, dia sudah menyerah, dia berpikir dia takkan bisa menjadi Shinichi permanen lagi. Bahkan, dia rela saja ia harus menghilang dari hati Ran, asalkan ia bisa melihat Ran bahagia, maka ia ikut bahagia. Tetapi sesungguhnya ia tidak tahan karena Ran masih saja menangis menunggu Shinichi yang tidak kunjung-kunjung datang._

"Haibara.. Tidak ada cara lain apa agar Ran tidak menangis lagi sambil menunggu cowok menyebalkan seperti diriku ini selama 10 tahun ini?"

"Yah, sekalinya jika ada, itupun merupakan cara yang sangat kejam"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menghilang dari hati Ran—tetapi aku yakin, hal itu membuat Ran semakin terpukul"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin ia pasti bahagia meski aku harus menghilang dari hati Ran..."

"Baiklah, aku mau menanyakan sebuah hal untukmu terlebih dahulu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau serius, kau harus menghilang dari hati Ran?"

"—Err...Aku tidak tahu"

"Benar-benar tidak jantan, Kalau gitu, saat ini aku ada beberapa pilihan, kau harus memilih cara yang mana, agar bisa menghilang dari hati Ran—atau tetap bersamanya"

"Pilihan pertama, karena organisasi hitam kini sudah bubar, kau memberitahukan identitas aslimu pada Ran—" ucap Ai tetapi kemudian dipotong oleh Conan.

"Kau tahu, organisasi hitam masih belum sepenuhnya bubar!" seru Conan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Kalau tidak bisa terdengar oleh teman-temanmu itu!"

"Maaf—lalu apa?"

"Baiklah, kau memberitahukan identitas aslimu pada Ran, namun kau harus berjanji melindunginya dari organisasi hitam itu. Kalau tidak, wanita itu bisa berada dalam bahaya besar. Selain itu, kau juga harus menuntutnya bahwa ia tidak akan mengincar organisasi hitam itu setelah mengetahui kenyataannya"

"Pilihan kedua, kali ini kau harus menghilang dari hatinya, dengan demikian Ran bisa bahagia. Kau bisa muncul sebagai Shinichi, lalu...datang bersama wanita yang tidak dikenali Ran. Dan kau mengakunya sebagai kekasihmu, hingga membuat Ran cemburu dan akan melupakanmu perlahan-lahan. Meski cara ini terlalu kejam bagi Ran"

"Pilihan ketiga, kau tetap tidak membocorkan apapun kepada Ran. Tidak muncul sebagai Shinichi. Shinichi masih ada di hati Ran, meski ia pun sudah menikah. Hal ini akan membuatnya sakit sepanjang hidup. Dan agar tidak membuatnya sakit lagi, kau, sebagai Conan, harus menjauh darinya—karena jika ia melihatmu...Conan, yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi...ia pasti sakit hati"

"Sekian. Itu saja, silahkan memilihnya. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah siap. Tak lupa, siap menerima resikonya. Aku mau pulang duluan ke rumah professor Agasa dulu" ucap Ai, kini berdiri dari kursi, dan menyiapkan tas sekolahnya. Lalu ia menghilang begitu saia dari mata Conan.

"Pilihan itu—benar-benar membuatku semakin dilema.." ucap Conan, sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangannya. Tak lama, ia pulang ke kantor Detektif Mouri.

Kemudian, ia masuk ke kamar Kogoro mouri. Selama 10 tahun, ia masih tidur bersama pamannya di kamar itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kamar. Ia masih saja dititpkan orangtuanya di kantor itu. Meski begitu, Paman Kogoro sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ia terus mendapatkan uang sebagai tanda terimakasih merawat Conan selama ini dari orangtua Conan.

Conan kini duduk di tempat tidur, lagi-lagi ia memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Ia harus memutuskan salah satu di antara tiga pilihan yang diucapkan oleh Ai itu. Dengan tujuan—tidak membuat Ran menangis lagi, yang bersedia menunggu laki-laki menyebalkan itu, selama ini. Conan hanya ingin Ran bahagia, tanpa menunggunya.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Conan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kemudian dia mengganti baju piyamanya dengan seragam SMA Teitan. Tak lupa ia sarapan, lalu pamit pada Ran dan paman Kogoro, kemudian dia berlari ke SMA Teitan, dan segera mencari Ai. Tak lama, ia menemukan Ai dan memanggilnya.

"Kudo-kun? Ada apa?"

"Hei! Panggil aku Conan! Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah **memutuskannya**!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note** : Halo! hehe..perkenalkan, namaku Shikacchi. Ini karya fanfiction pertamaku. Jujur, seumur hidup, pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfiction detective conan! Aaaww! Semoga kalian senang ya dengan karyaku yang ini, aaaa, keliatannya tata bahasaku sangat jelek TT^TT;; selain itu bahasa indonesianya acak-acakan pula. Semoga kalian mengerti, deh!

Mohon bimbingannya ya, aku orang baru di ini! ^^" Yoroshiku!


	2. Chapter 2 : Return or Remain?

**Reviews :**

**Alda Tita : **Nggak kok, aku tidak terinspirasi dari siapa2 ^^ tetapi, kalaupun ya, itu chapter 1 awalnya terinspirasi dari detective conan OVA 9 :D

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih banget ya yang sudah mengunjungi & membaca fanfic aku ini, tetapi aku tetap maluu~ ini sepertinya jelek ;;A;; tapi semoga kalian senang membacanya deh ya ^^/

* * *

Fanfiction Detective Conan.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, typo. Maybe. Dont read if you dont like it.

Dan bahasanya masih tidak baku. Atau tata bahasanya tidak rapih.

Pairing : Shinichi X Shiho

* * *

_..."Jika aku sudah tidak ada di hati Ran, maka Ran sudah tidak ada di hatiku juga. Tetapi, aku ikut bahagia jika dia bahagia"..._

**Chapter 2 : Return or Remain**

_Shinichi & Shiho kini berada di Amerika Serikat, mereka berdua saling memanggil dengan memakai nama asli, karena berhasil lari dari Jepang, dengan tujuan Shinichi hilang dari hati Ran dan kini hati Ran direbut oleh dokter Araide. Meski begitu, Shinichi berharap mereka saling bahagia. Ayumi,Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, kangen berat dengan Conan & Ai. Meski begitu, setelah mereka semua lulus SMA Teitan, Kelompok detektif boys itu berhasil memecahkan banyak kasus, berkat bimbingan dari Conan. Hal ini membuat Shinichi semakin bangga, dengan anak hasil didikannya. _

_"Kak Ran, selamat ya, sudah mau menikah dengan dokter Araide..."_

_"Terimakasih, Conan—tetapi...aku sedih juga, karena kau harus pindah ke Amerika, bersama Ai-chan..." ucap Ran, dengan berlinangnya air mata di pipinya._

_"Kak Ran...tidak usah sedih...Aku tidak suka melihat cewek menangis—"_

**_"Ran! Jangan cengeng, kenapa sih! Melihat cewek menangis itu, merepotkan bagiku saja!"_**

_Seketika itu Ran sadar, bahwa di masa lalunya, Shinichi pernah mengatakan itu pada Ran. Hal ini justru membuat Ran semakin sakit hati, karena mengingatkannya pada Shinichi. Ran juga bahkan hampir saja berhalusinasi di depan mata Conan, bahwa Conan itu Shinichi._

_"Conan..Conan—"_

_"Kak Ran..."_

_"Yah, bukannya ini hal yang bagus, Conan? Karena akhirnya kau bisa hidup bersama orangtuamu di Amerika, Conan..karena sudah lama kau berada di sini..."ucap Ran, sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Conan yang kini sudah lebih tinggi daripada Ran._

_"Kak Ran...Ya..."_

_"Dan, ingat, Conan, sesekali jangan jadi detektif yang suka meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, seperti Shinichi...karena..kekasihnya selalu sakit hati, selama 15 tahun ini, dan akhirnya hatinya pun direbut oleh cowok lain...Ingat,ya, Conan...?"_

_Jleb._

_Perkataan Ran barusan, seolah-olah menusuk hati Conan. Tetapi, Conan tetap tersenyum._

_"Tentu, kak. Aku pasti mengingat hal itu..."_

__"Bangun, Kudo!" bentak Shiho.

"hah?! Sudah jam berapa ini?! Aku terlambat—aku harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang!" seru Shinichi, bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"tenang—tenang, hei! Sekarang masih jam enam pagi, sudah kusiapkan sarapan itu! Aku mau berangkat duluan ke rumah sakit!"

"Terima kasih Miyano—sudah menyiapkan sarapanu, eeh...semoga berhasil"

"Terima kasih juga." ucap Shiho, sambil membanting pintu depan.

"Haaah...Menjadi dokter memang merepotkan ya, Ah tapi—Dia'kan jenius..." ucap Shinichi yang masih mengantuk, sambil sarapan.

Kini Shiho & Shinichi sama-sama berusia 25 tahun, mereka sama sekali belum menikah. Shiho, tinggal di rumah Shinichi karena—dipaksa orangtua Shinichi. Meski begitu, Shiho tetap lega karena Shinichi sudah berhasil menghilang dari hati Ran, kini Ran sudah bahagia bersama keluarga barunya—Araide Tomoaki, serta putra pertama mereka, Shin Tomoaki.

"Eh, Shinchan..sudah bangun ya? Wah, wah, sarapan itu sepertinya enak, disiapkan oleh calon istri" ucap Yukiko, yang baru saja bangun dari tidur sepuluh jamnya.

_"Calon istri?"_

"Apa maksud ibu? Dia bukan calon istriku!" bentak Shinichi.

"He-eh, tetapi, di sini ibu menduga bahwa Shiho itu menyukaimu, Shinchan..."

_"Miyano menyukaiku? Masa?"_

"Ingatkah kau, sewaktu kalian masih dalam wujud Conan & Ai, Ai itu pernah memperhatikanmu sebanyak 10 kali...Dia itu sepertinya memang menyukaimu, Shinchan" ucap Yukiko. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

_"Apa?"_

Hening. Shinichi diam. Tak lama, suara gesek kursi memecahkan kesunyian. Shinichi langsung ganti baju kemudian berangkat ke kantor.

* * *

"Aku pulang" ucap Shiho, membuka pintu kediaman Shinichi.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membalas kata-kata Shiho barusan.

"berarti, Tante & paman lagi..bekerja. Kudo?" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Miyano" ucap Shinichi, barusan keluar dari kamar mandi. Berarti tadi ia berada di situ.

"Yah, lagi-lagi kau pulang duluan—jadinya aku tidak sempat membuat makan malam" keluh Shiho.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini aku beli makanan di luar. Makanlah" ucap Shinichi, sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan pada Shiho. "Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan tadi kau sudah membuatkanku sarapan"

"Oh—Terimakasih..." ucap Shiho, dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyano..aku mau menanyakan satu hal..."

"Ng? Apa itu?" ucap Shiho, dengan nada dingin.

"Ini...tentang... perasaanmu—"

.

Pertanyaan Shinichi barusan dipotong oleh suara deringan telepon. Untungnya, jantung Shiho sempat mau copot karena Shinichi menanyakan tentang perasaannya.

"Angkatlah, Kudo" perintah Shiho.

"Baiklah—Halo?" balas Shinichi, sambil mengangkat telepon itu.

"Apa? Apa— kau serius...?"

"Ada apa, Kudo?"

Shinichi langsung jatuh dengan kaki mendarat duluan di lantai. Kakinya cemas. Ia pasang wajah panik.

"Ada apa—Kudo?!" seru Shiho yang menghampiri Shinichi.

"Kata ibu...katanya...Ran—Ran meninggal dunia, tak lama setelah anaknya berusia 1 minggu...karena—sewaktu mengandung, ia—ia kurang olahraga..sehingga terjadi penyumbatan pembuluh darah di paru-paru...Sedangkan—Dokter Araide...saat ini...tidak sanggup merawat anaknya sendiri karena dia...harus melayani banyak pasien di rumah sakitnya..."

"Kudo—Kudo...tenang..minum air putih dulu...Kudo.." ucap Shiho, sambil memasang senyum sedih. "Lalu...tante berkata apa lagi?"

"kata ibu—Kita harus merawat anaknya itu. Intinya, kita menggantikan sebagai ayah-ibu anak itu..Bahkan, dokter Araide bersedia kita menjadikannya sebagai anak kita..."

Jleb.

Perkataan itu, menusuk hati Shiho. Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Shinichi? Tetapi, bagi Shiho, itu adalah keadaan terpaksa. Itu sama sekali tidak membahagiakan Shiho.

"Aku bersedia. Baiklah" ucap Shiho, dengan pasrah. Toh, ia memang suka melayani anak-anak kecil. Ia sudah lama bermimpi bahwa ia akan merawat dan membesarkan anak kecil seolah anaknya sendiri kelak.

_"Shinichi...tahukah kau, sudah lama, aku mencintaimu..Sudah lama sekali..bahkan dalam wujud Ai, aku selalu menghargai jasa perlindunganmu itu..Aku semakin mencintaimu ketika kau melindungiku. Tetapi aku mengalah karena dirimu sudah ada Ran. Meski Conan dan Shinichi itu adalah orang yang sama, tetapi kekasih hatinya tetap satu. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan hidupmu. Tetapi kini setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Ran sudah tidak ada di hatimu lagi, bahkan kau ingin aku membantumu menghilang perlahan dari hati Ran, itu membuatku merasa rugi, karena saat itu aku baru bisa move on. Selalu menganggapmu teman yang berharga. Sekarang? Ran sudah meninggal dunia, bahkan kita harus mengadopsi anaknya sebagai anak angkat kita. Bagaimana sih? Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan bahwa Shinichi akan bersama aku? Oh, Tuhan..."_

* * *

__"Ibu! Lihat, lihat! Aku berhasil mengobati lukaku sendiri!" seru Shin.

Shin Tomoaki—Shin Kudo, kini sudah berusia 5 tahun. Melihat Shin yang bahagia itu, Shiho Kudo, mengelus kepala anak itu. Shin dengan rambutnya yang warna cokelat, dan matanya yang biru—mewarisinya dari Ran. Dan, Shin yang polos, sama sekali tidak tahu tentang orangtua kandungnya, dan orangtua tirinya, bahwa..Shinichi dan Shiho, menikah karena terpaksa. Sekarang Shinichi justru mengkhianati janji Ran. Dia menjadi detektif, dan selalu jarang pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan istri dan anaknya, Shiho dan Shin.

"Bagus sekali, Shin..Kau pasti jadi dokter, kelak..seperti ayahmu—"

"Ayah? bu, bukannya ayah itu detektif?" tanya Shin, pasang wajah bingung.

"oh—Nanti kau akan mengetahui hal ini, saat kau mulai besar..." ucap Shiho, sambil mengelus kepala Shin.

Selama 5 tahun, Shiho berusaha membuat Shinichi mencintai dirinya, agar pernikahan mereka itu tidak sia-sia. Meski pernikahan itu dilakukan karena didesak oleh orangtua Shinichi beserta mengadopsi Shin. Shiho tidak suka sekali dengan pernikahan yang sia-sia. Namun, sampai sekarang Shinichi masih saja pergi ke entah mana, jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, kalaupun pulang ke rumah, ia selalu menemukan Shiho sedang tidur bersama Shin. Lalu pagi harinya Shinichi sudah berangkat, sedangkan Shin dan Shiho masih tidur nyenyak.

Dan hal tentang ini sampai diketahui oleh orangtua Shinichi—Yukiko dan Yusaku, yang lagi berkarir di luar Amerika, mereka memaksa pada Shinichi bahwa sesekali Shinichi libur pekerjaannya dan kembali bersama keluarganya. Apabila tidak, maka Yukiko harus memutuskan hubungan suami-istri mereka, dan mengembalikan Shin pada dokter Araide—atau mereka sendiri yang merawat Shin itu. Mendengar hal ini, Shiho terkejut, ia tidak mau bercerai begitu saja—apalagi Shin pasti shock berat.

Shinichi lama-lama sadar akan perkataan Ran, tentang apabila ia menjadi detektif, jangan meninggalkan kekasihnya...

Apakah ia akan kembali ke istrinya, atau tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya saja? Karena istrinya itu—belum ada di hati Shinichi. Lagi-lagi Shinichi dilema.

**TBC...**

* * *

Author's note :

Aaaduuuuh, kali ini, alurnya sepertinya cepat sekali ya? A tadinya alurnya mau diperlambatkan, tetapi..tapi...karena ini karya fanficku yang pertama, jadi—agak labil gimana gitu deh. Orz..

percintaannya juga sepertinya belum kena... _orz.

tetapi yah, aku berharap kalian membaca ini dengan senang! Ditunggu reviewsnya ya! ^^ Arigatou~ X3


	3. Chapter 3 : Parting

**Reviews :**

aishanara87** : **Shinichi & Shiho msh bertubuh dlm Conan & Ai, kan mereka gak dapat penawar permanen. Jadi saat di Amerika, mereka saling memanggil nama asli mereka krn Ran udh gaada, kan? ^^ soal lebay nunggu, hhm, kurasa memang iya sih, tapi dalam buku conan dari volume 1 sampe volume 70, dia memang nunggu shinichi terus kan? kalau ketemu, langsung nangis XD makanya conan gak suka itu XD

BlackShadowHaibara : Okey! makasih!

Deauliaas : ternyata memang cepat ya..oke, mudah2an kali ini alurnya diperlambatkan! dan bahasanya..diperbaiki sedikit, deeeh w arigatou!

* * *

Fanfiction Detective Conan.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, typo. Maybe. Dont read if you dont like it.

Dan bahasanya masih tidak baku. Atau tata bahasanya tidak rapih.

Pairing : Shinichi X Shiho

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Parting**

"Aku pulang" ucap Shinichi, yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan detektifnya itu.

"Selamat datang, Kudo...ini makanan untukmu malam ini, makanlah.." balas Shiho.

Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.30, dan suami istri yang menikah karena terpaksa dengan alasan mengadopsi anak Ran & dokter Araide, alias Shin Tomoaki. Hal ini karena Ran meninggal dunia akibat hamil tua & menyebabkan penyumbatan darah di paru-paru & Dokter Araide, tidak sanggup merawat Shin sendirian, dan musti melayani banyak pasien di rumah sakitnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Kau—ada cuti pekerjaan, tidak?" tanya Shiho, dengan ragu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" balas Shinichi.

"Eh—aku ingin...kau memanfaatkan waktu liburan itu, untuk ..menikmati bersama aku & Shin, sebagai keluarga"

"Maaf—Maafkan aku. Aku ada pekerjaan detektif di luar negeri, jadi—aku tidak bakal pulang ke sini 3 bulan.."

"Apa? Apa?! Jangan! Kau saja sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan Shin! sadarlah sebagai ayah, masa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan begitu saja daripada keluarga?!"

"Soal mementingkan pekerjaan, itu memang sudah seharusnya, 'kan?! Demi mencari uang untuk keluarga kita!"

"Itu—bukannya keuangan kita sudah cukup, jadi kau tinggal bisa mengambil cuti pekerjaan, 'kan? Ingat! Aku juga bekerja, meski bekerja di rumah sambil melayani pasien, ini bagus karena bisa menjaga Shin seharian! Ayolah—kau kan jarang bertemu dengan Shin! Dia'kan anak dari kekasih hatimu—Ran!"

"Jangan pernah menyebut Ran di depanku! Jangan ngomongin orang yang sudah mati, tahu!" bentak Shinichi.

"Kudo—Kudo! Kau itu menikahi aku karena terpaksa atau apa sih?! Demi Ran?!" balas Shiho dengan marahnya lebih besar daripada Shinichi.

Jleb. '_Kenapa aku menikahi dia? Karena Shin? Demi Ran?'_

"Tahukah kau Kudo—aku sangat tidak suka pernikahan kita sia-sia begitu saja, karena itu—"

"Kalau gitu kita bercerai saja! Karena kau tidak suka yang sia-sia, 'kan? Gampang, tinggal ceraikan saja!"

"Kudo—Kudo..."ucap Shiho, ia mulai menangis ketika melihat Shinichi yang pergi dari rumah itu. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya._ Kenapa bisa begini terjadi? Padahal, ia sudah berusaha membuat Shinichi mencintai dirinya. Tuhan tidak adil. Tidak pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan. Ia selalu diberikan peristiwa yang membahayakan. Dikejar organisasi hitam, ayahnya ilmuwan gila, ibunya anggota organisasi hitam, dan kakaknya meninggal dunia gara-gara organisasi hitam. Giliran sekarang, perempuan yang selalu berusaha didekatkan dengan Shinichi, oleh Shiho, kini meninggal dunia pula. Dan, terlebih lagi Shinichi meninggalkan dirinya. Padahal dia pernah berkata 'Aku akan melindungimu'. Apakah itu cuma sampai organisasi hitam sudah bubar saja? Tetapi, organisasi hitam sekarang belum bubar sepenuhnya. Intinya, ia sama sekali tidak diberikan kebahagiaan. Ya. Tuhan tidak adil!_

"Ibu...mengapa ibu menangis?" tanya Shin, yang baru bangun dari tidurnya karena terdengar suara pertengkaran mereka dari luar.

"Maafkan aku—Maafkan aku, Shin—"

"Ibu?"

"Kita—Kita mulai hidup berdua saja, ya...Atau—kau mau dikembalikan pada ayah kandungmu, Shin?"

"Ayah kandungku siapa, bu? Bukankah, dia itu detektif?"

"Begini, Shin—kau itu sebenarnya anak dari Ran & dokter Araide, jadi—Ayahmu yang sekarang ini, Ran bisa dibilang mantannya—Ran sekarang sudah meninggal dunia. Sedangkan, dokter Araide, menyuruh kami mengadopsimu karena ia tidak sanggup merawat anaknya sendiri. Kau mengerti ini?"

"Aku mengerti, bu!"

"Jadi—gimana, mau dikembalikan pada ayah kandungmu? Kasihan dia, hidup sendirian terus"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu...aku tidak mau melihat ibu menangis lagi...aku mau tinggal bersama ibu saja" ucap Shin, dengan kata-katanya yang sederhana.

"Shin..shin...terima kasih—terima kasih..."ucap Shiho, ia memang sudah pantas dibilang ibu. Ia sangat suka merawat anak layaknya orangtua. Ia pun memeluk Shin.

* * *

"Haaah...kenapa bisa begini, sih, Yah? padahal aku sudah berharap pernikahan mereka tidak sia-sia. Shinchan memang bodoh" ucap Yukiko, yang sedang mengantar Shiho & Shin, ke rumah baru mereka. Rumah baru mereka itu bisa dibilang terlalu kecil untuk keluarga besar, namun itu sudah nyaman bagi mereka. Shiho & Shin akan tinggal berdua. Pasti, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, Shiho & Shinichi belum bercerai secara sepenuhnya. mereka hanya berpisah saja, seperti orangtua Ran. Yukiko pun memberikan rumahnya yang lain sebagai tempat tinggal Shiho, menunggu sampai Shiho & Shinichi berbaikan.

"Sudalah, Shinichi memang buta dalam cinta" ucap Yusaku sambil memeluk Yukiko. "Tidak seperti kita, hahaha"

"Huh! Padahal, aku berharap ia bisa mencintai Shiho!" seru Yukiko.

"Ah, tante—ibu..." ucap Shiho dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Padahal aku yakin kau itu memang menyukai dia, hhmm?"

"Memang, ibu...Aku memang menyukai dia, sudah lama sekali, bahkan ketika dalam wujud Ai & Conan..."

"Soal itu sih aku sudah tahu, hanya saja, aku heran, kenapa ia tidak bisa mencintai kalian. Padahal sudah 5 tahun berkeluarga, bukan? Apakah hasil didikanku memang tidak mempan bagi dia ya? Atau karena dia jadi detektif, jadi dia jarang pulang ke rumah kalian? Hingga menyebabkan kalian bertengkar..."

Jleb.

"Aah, itu memang benar, tante...Tetapi..aku sudah tidak peduli..Aku cuma ingin merawat anakku, Shin, itu saja..."

"jangan begitu, Shiho! Masih banyak kesempatan! Aku yakin Shinchan bisa menyukaimu dan kalian bisa disatukan lagi! Mengerti, Shiho?"

"Iya—iya, aku mengerti.."

"aah, sudah jam segini. Aku & Yusaku pergi dulu ya! jaga diri, ya, Shiho..hubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa." ucap Yukiko sambil memeluk Shiho erat.

"Terimakasih, tante..sungguh terima kasih...Aku baik-baik saja" balas Shiho, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yukiko & Yusaku yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

* * *

"Ibuu, aku sudah bisa membuat susu cokelat! Ini susu cokelat untuk ibu!"

"Terima kasih Shin" ucap Shiho, mengambil susu cokelat itu.

Praaang. Tiba-tiba, gelas yang dipegangi Shiho, berisi susu cokelat, kini jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Ada apa ini? Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyerang Shiho.

"Ibu—ibu baik-baik saja?!" teriak Shin.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu baik-baik saja. Minggir, Shin, nanti berdarah kena bening kacanya, ibu mau bersihkan ini dulu..." ucap Shiho, dengan tersenyum tipis.

"dan maafkan aku, susu cokelatnya jadi sia-sia begini..." lanjut Shiho, kini tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu..aku bisa membuatkannya lagi!"

Shiho tersenyum. Tetapi dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum pahit. Dia merasa ada firasat buruk. Apa ini? Jangan-jangan, ada yang terjadi pada Shinichi, lagi? atau...organisasi hitam? Dia selalu kena perasaan tidak enak apabila organisasi hitam datang mendekat dia. Tetapi ia ragu akan hal ini. Ia tidak yakin. Ia pasti aman, pasti, bersama Shin. Organisasi hitam itu, pasti tidak datang. Ya. Pasti aman.

XXX

"Kudo! ada apa dengan bunyi pecah itu?!"

"Maaf—maaf, gelas kopiku pecah. Aku memang ngantuk berat" ucap Shinichi, ia pun bergegas membersihkan pecahan itu serta tumpahan kopi susunya.

Seketika, ia langsung sadar akan firasat tidak enaknya. Ia menyadari adanya mata yang dingin. Ia tidak tahu itu siapa. Seperti mata laki-laki yang berpakaian hitam layaknya gagak.

.

.

"Bos..carikan yang mau jadi anggota organisasi hitam kita...Untuk membuat organisasi ini lebih besar lagi..."

"Tidak, hal pertama yang kita lakukan, cari Sherry...memang sudah bertahun-tahun, tetapi karena dia & bocah detektif itu...organisasi ini hampir saja punah. Kita harus mencarinya dan membunuhnya..."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah..."

XXX

"Kudo, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau sakit, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Sudahlah, tidur dulu sana...Kau kelihatannya ngantuk berat, lebih baik hentikan pekerjaan detektifmu sementara.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih.."

Seketika itu Shinichi baru saja berdiri dan pergi ke kamar tidur pribadinya di kantor itu, tetapi dia malah pusing hingga menabrak rak buku dan jatuhnya berlembar-lembar kertas. Ia pun segera memunggut kertas-kertas yang jatuh itu, dan ia menemukan selembar kertas. Selembar kertas itu bertuliskan :

_**.."Penyelidikan terhadap organisasi hitam ;**_

_**Sisa 5 anggota;**_

_**Sisa porche;senjata api;sebuah bangunan misterius di Amerika..."**_

kertas itu sobek setengah, hingga ia tidak bisa membaca lanjutannya. Jadi, firasat tidak enak barusan itu, organisasi hitam...bakal bangkit lagi? Shinichi memang tidak berhasil menangkap Gin yang lolos, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah menangkap beberapa anggota organisasi hitam dan mereka semua dihukum mati. Tetapi, sisa anggotanya masih banyak. Ia yakin organisasi hitam bakal bangkit. Ia pun segera menghubungi orangtuanya. Tetapi ia tiba-tiba teringat suatu perkataan seorang perempuan yang sudah lama jadi teman masa kecilnya :

___"Dan, ingat, Conan, sesekali jangan jadi detektif yang suka meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, seperti Shinichi...karena..kekasihnya selalu sakit hati, selama 15 tahun ini, dan akhirnya hatinya pun direbut oleh cowok lain...Ingat,ya, Conan...?"_

___'Apakah aku memang tidak pantas sebagai ayah dan suami? Meninggalkan Miyano dan Shin begitu saja...?'_

___'Apakah aku ini memang tidak ahli dalam cinta? Aku tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa?'_

___'Sewaktu kecil, jika berada di dekat Ran, jantungku selalu berdebar kencang. Tetapi, sekarang, jika aku berada di dekat Miyano, entah kenapa, ia sangat berbeda dari Ran. Ia itu wanita yang dingin, namun hatinya hangat. Hangat bagiku. Jantungku berdebar lembut. Tetapi aku malah meninggalkannya, dan aku langsung teringat akan perkataan Ran itu. Aku berasa aku sudah mengkhianati janji Ran...Apakah sekarang aku harus kembali pada Miyano? Ini artinya aku menyukai Miyano? Ran saja sudah menyerah menunggu cowok menyebalkan seperti aku, kemudian ia pun menikah dengan dokter Araide lalu melahirkan putra pertama mereka... Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Shiho mengalami itu? Aku tidak ingin Shiho seperti Ran...Aku tidak mau!'_

* * *

"Yaa, sebentar, pintunya akan kubukakan" seru Shiho, yang beranjak dari sofa, bergegas ke pintu depan. Dan ia pun membuka pintunya.

"Halo, Shiho!" ucap Akai, langsung memeluk Shiho.

"kau—Kau! Rye! Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Shiho, ia memberontak, ingin lepas dari pelukan Akai. "Lepaskan!"

"Oh, oh, maaf. Langsung saja pada pokok masalah...Aku ke sini untuk melindungimu, kabarnya, organisasi hitam sudah bangkit lagi, dan aku berencana aku mau memasukkan Shin Kudo itu ke program perlindungan saksi FBI" ucap Akai , yang segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

_"aku akan melindungimu, Ai. Aku janji" *_

_"Aku tidak mau masuk ke program perlindungan saksi FBI..Lagi pula, tak ada jaminan bahwa FBI bisa melindungiku dengan sempurna... lagi pula..lagi pula..Aku tidak mau lari..kalau aku terus lari, aku tak akan menang..!" **_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Shin dimasukkan ke program perlindungan saksi FBI! Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan FBI!"

"Tetapi, kan organisasi hitam itu bangkit untuk mengincarmu, Shiho.. Dan, anak angkatmu itu, si Shin, bisa saja dia diincar organisasi hitam juga, karena dia—umpan terbaik bagi organisasi hitam"

"Tidak...! Pokoknya jangan..! Aku bisa menitipkannya ke orangtua Kudo, kalau bisa"

"Bisa jadi, tetapi kau pokoknya harus dilindungi, dan harus berpisah sama anak itu, Shiho"

"Gampang, aku bisa melakukan itu—bagaimana dengan organisasi hitam? Tau dari mana kau kalau mereka bangkit?"

"Aku bisa mencium baunya, itu saja...Akhir-akhir ini ada firasat tidak enak bagimu, nggak?"

"Eh—Ada..."

"Nah, itu tanda-tanda organisasi hitam akan bangkit lagi, bukan? memang sudah bertahun-tahun detektif itu sudah menghancurkan mereka , tetapi ada 5 anggota yang tersisa..."

"Apa?!"

* * *

**3 Hari kemudian**

Shinichi baru mau menelpon ibunya, karena sebelumnya ia tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan Shiho. Bagaimana jika organisasi hitam memang datang beneren pada Shiho kemudian membunuhnya. Itu adalah hal yang paling ia takuti, karena ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi Shiho dari organisasi hitam.

"Halo, Shinchan, ada apa?"

"Bu..ini tentang Shiho—"

"Oh, ibu sudah menduga! Shinchan pasti kembali pada Shiho, 'kan?! Tapi sayangnya..."

"—Apa?"

"Dia tinggal bersama Akai, sekarang Shin ada di ibu dan ayah. Mereka menitipkan Shin pada kita, sampai organisasi hitam benar-benar punah... Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang organisasi hitam yang akan bangkit lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, Shinchan?"

"APA?! Shiho—bersama Akai!? Firasatku memang benar!" teriak Shinichi, ia langsung memutuskan telepon itu.

"Lho, aku salah bicara apa? Dia sudah sadar kalau ia memang menyukai Shiho, ya?" ucap Yukiko, dengan nada bingung.

"Kudo! Kita berhasil dapat hasil penyelidikan organisasi hitam! Jejak organisasi hitam terdapat di Jepang. Dan ia berada di situ, untuk mengincar seorang perempuan berambut merah..."

* * *

RRrr. Rrrr.

Handphone Shiho berdering, untungnya saat itu Akai sedang pergi belanja, meski Shiho tinggal bersama Akai di bawah perlindungan FBI, demi menghindar bahaya dari organisasi hitam. Shiho pun segera mengangkat telepon itu, dan terdapat nama dari penelpon di layar handphone tersebut :

_Shinichi Kudo_

Shiho kaget melihat nama si penelpon. Ia pun balas menelponnya, berharap mereka segera berbaikan.

"Halo..Kudo?"

"...kutunggu kau di **Raiha Pass*****...Pulanglah ke Jepang, dan segera temui aku di Raiha Pass...malam jum'at," suaranya agak dingin. Tak lama, telepon tersebut putus.

Shiho yang tidak banyak pikir, ia langsung kabur ke bandara dan segera membeli tiket pesawat dan langsung berangkat ke Jepang pada saat itu juga.

XXX

"Kakak, sepertinya kita berhasil memancing perempuan berambut pirang kemerahan itu ke Jepang"

"Tak lama lagi, dia pasti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Sherry, akan kusambut kedatanganmu dengan mulainya peristiwa berdarah..."

**TBC...**

* * *

Author's Note :  
*Conan bilang begitu pada Ai, ketika Ai diancam & dicari organisasi hitam. Entah di komik volume berapa, lupa..

**Ayumi bilang begitu pada Ai yang ditawari program perlindungan saksi FBI oleh Jodie, kemudian Ai menolaknya dan bilang seperti itu pada Jodie.

***Raiha Pass, lokasi di mana Akai diduga meninggal, berasal dari **Reichenbach Falls,** lokasi di mana Sherlock Holmes dan James Moriarty tampaknya meninggal pada bagian akhir _The Final Problem._

Aduh, sepertinya kali ini alurnya cepat juga. Tetapi, yang penting langsung pada konflik cerita ini, 'kan? Semoga kalian bisa mengerti cerita ini, deh...Bahasaku juga agak labil gimana gitu. Ditunggu reviewsnya, agar cerita ini lebih berkembang lagi /\ Dan, misteri yang ada di sini, ada yang kurang atau sepertinya belum terjawab, bakal terjawab di chapter ke depannya.


	4. Chapter 4 : Confession

**Reviews :**

**aishanara87 : **makasih! Ini sudah apdet! xD

** shinichi kudosaki :** begitu ya? Iya, alurnya memang cepat bagiku. Soalnya, ini karya fanficku pertama, jadi alurnya terlalu maju..Labil, 'kan? tapi aku berharap kedepannya alurnya diperlambatkan. Semoga chapter yang ini alurnya lambat, ya ^^ Soal Shiho itu ooc, ya...memang ooc ya? 0.0 tetapi soal cinta..ia memang mudah mengalah dan memedam perasaannya, kan? Seperti komik conan volume 18, Ai / shiho meluapkan emosi dengan menangis - nangis ke Conan /shinichi soal kakaknya Akemi itu... . tapi kalaupun ooc, maafkan aku m(_ _)m

Soal shiho & shinichi saling manggil nama asli di amerika, krn takut ketauan oleh BO / masyrakat dunia shiho itu pernah gabung jd organisasi hitam & bikin aptx 4869..soal itu sih, kurasa gak masalah, karena tentang identitas asli shinichi & shiho sudah pasti ditutupi oleh kepolisian, kan..shingga gk menyebar kmana2.. organisasi hitam jg, mski blm bubar sepenuhnya, cuma diketahui oleh fbi / detektif lainnya. / kantor shinichi... or semacamnya ^^

maafkan aku kalo memang gak ada yg beres... m(_ _)m tetapi semoga senang mbacanya yaa, :D

**BlackShadowHaibara** : Sebentar lagi, kok ^^ Semoga yang ini alurnya terlihat lambat, ya.

** .cHips **: uups, ini sudah update! Terimakasih sudah membaca! XD

**Guest : **jarang olahraga saat hamil memang benar kok, setelah melahirkan menyebabkan penyumbatan darah di paru-paru. Aku mengetahui penyakit ini dari komik kedokteran, alias Godhand Teru. Jadi, kupakai penyakit ini untuk Ran, sehingga Ran meninggal dunia ^^ coba cari di google lagi tentang penyakitnya :D

* * *

Fanfiction Detective Conan.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, typo. Maybe. Dont read if you dont like it.

Dan bahasanya masih tidak baku. Atau tata bahasanya tidak rapih.

Pairing : Shinichi X Shiho

by Shikacchi

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Confession**

Saat menjelang malam Jum'at, Shiho berhasil kabur dari Amerika ke Jepang dengan naik pesawat dengan tujuan bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihinya, Shinichi. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia itu baru saja ditipu oleh organisasi hitam. Nasib buruk telah menyerang Shiho, takdir yang akan mempertemukan Shiho dengan organisasi hitam, dan membuat Shiho semakin berada dalam bahaya.

"Aku harus memberitahu perasaanku sesungguhnya pada Shinichi—Dibandingkan memendam perasaan ini selamanya!"batin Shiho, yang lagi berada di pesawat Japan Airline.

Saat itu otak Shiho dipenuhi oleh pikiran tentang Shinichi, karena ia sangat mencintainya, sangat mencintainya daripada siapapun di dunia ini…Dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan organisasi hitam, beberapa jam yang akan mendatang lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Shinichi.

"Jangan pancing Shiho—Kumohon! Bunuhlah aku—bunuhlah aku, asal dia bisa selamat!" teriak Shinichi, yang memberontak, karena tubuhnya diikat dengan tali tambang.

"Salahmu juga, kau itu gampang dipancing ke raiha pass… dan kami berhasil memanfaatkan ponselmu untuk memancing Sherry ke sini. Tahukah kau, dia mencintaimu sepenuhnya" ucap Gin, dengan mata yang sangat dingin. Bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Mengapa kalian harus mengincar Shiho? Pokoknya, bunuhlah aku, dan jangan bunuh dia!"

"Tutup mulutmu yang brengsek itu, gara-gara kalian, organisasi kami hampir saja punah. Kau benar-benar bocah detektif yang cerdik, huh? Sampai aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah Conan Edogawa" ucap Gin, sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke mulut Shinichi.

"Jodie! Shiho tidak ada di sini!" teriak Akai Shuichi.

"Untungnya aku memasang pelacak di bajunya. Dia tidak melepas pelacaknya, 'kan? Aku bisa membacanya di radar, ia sedang pergi ke Jepang! Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa dia diancam organisasi hitam dengan alasan yang membuat Shiho berubah pikiran, sehingga ia pergi ke Jepang!" ucap Jodie, dengan nada yang tinggi sekali.

"Kalau gitu, di mana tempat pertemuan mereka? Apakah kau tau tempatnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ia sampai di Jepang, aku bisa membaca di mana dia berada, nanti kukabari lagi. Pokoknya, kita harus berangkat ke Jepang, sambil membawa radar ini" ucap Jodie, lalu disusul suara putus telepon mereka.

Shinichi saat itu berhasil dipancing oleh Gin, karena ia mengkhawatirkan soal Shiho, sehingga Gin yang sadar bahwa mereka itu sama-sama ada perasaan, dan ia memanfaatkan hal ini untuk memancing dua-duanya. Dan, rencana ini hampir suksess besar bagi organisasi hitam. Gin akan membunuh Shiho dan Shinichi, mati dengan pose romantis, lalu Gin akan memperluaskan jaringan organisasi hitamnya.

"Kakak tahu dari mana bahwa Sherry memang ada perasaan pada bocah detektif itu?"

"Saat organisasi hitam kita sudah mau dihancurkan mereka, aku melihat Sherry memasang wajah berseri-seri ketika mendengar bahwa detektif itu akan bersumpah untuk menghancurkan organisasi ini" ucap Gin sambil merokok.

"Beritahukan hal ini pada Vermouth dan suruh ia datang ke sini" lanjut Gin.

Shiho, yang sudah sampai di bandara Narita, dan ia segera pergi ke raiha pass. Ia pun memesan taksi, dan duduk dengan gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tak lama kemudian, ia sadar, mengapa mereka harus bertemu di Raiha pass? Bukankah, Raiha pass itu tempat Akai diduga meninggal? Ia bingung. Harusnya, mereka bertemu di tempat yang romantis, seperti itu. Masa mereka harus bertemu di tengah malam ini? Tetapi, Shiho segera membuang pikiran seperti itu dan mulai berpikir positif.

"…Mungkin saja, Shinichi memberiku kejutan, seperti kembang api atau lentera-lentera pada tengah malam ini…" pikir Shiho yang sangat positif. Ia sungguh wanita yang penuh sabar, meski agak dingin.

Vermouth yang mengetahui kabar ini dari organisasi hitam, sudah saatnya ia turun tangan. Ia menghormati sekali dengan Shinichi, yang biasa disebut Silver bullet, karena Vermouth masih punya keibuan. Ia juga menyerah untuk menangkap Shiho, karena Shinichi. Dan tak lama, ia mengetahui Ai adalah Shiho, dengan julukan "Special Lady",maka ia tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Dan kali ini ia berencana akan mengkhianati organisasi hitam juga, dan menolong Shiho dan Shinichi sekaligus, karena merasa berutang budi pada Shinichi, yang pernah menolongnya.

"….Aku harus berangkat sekarang juga, menuju tempat itu….demi Silver Bullet" pikir Vermouth, yang segera mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke lapangan parkir, lalu mengenderai motornya.

Shiho yang baru turun di Raiha Pass, ia bingung, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia bingung sekali. Seketika kemudian ia baru sadar di punggungnya kena todongan sebuah pistol dari seorang. Ia baru sadar, ia ditipu. Ya, ia ditipu oleh organisasi hitam. Seketika kemudian dia menangis dalam hati.

"Naiklah mobil ini. Cepat!" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada dingin, sambil mendorong punggung Shiho ke mobil orang tersebut.

"Mengapa?" ucap Shiho, sambil menaiki mobil tersebut, dan orang tersebut ikut naik, dan berada di sebelah Shiho, sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Shiho— Di mobil itu sudah ada supir, dan tak lama mobil tersebut jalan. "Kita kemana?"

"Ada Shinichi"

"Tidak! Kenapa ada Shinichi?!"

"Gin memanfaatkan perasaan kalian untuk mempertemukan kalian dengan mulainya peristiwa berdarah. Bukankah itu sangat menarik?"

"Tidak!"

Gin mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sherry akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi. Ia pun mulai bangkit dari kursinya, dan mematikan rokoknya. Ia memberi isyarat kepada rekan-rekannya bahwa Sherry sebentar lagi sampai. Dan ia mulai meraih kepala Shinichi, dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Sudah saatnya istrimu itu akan datang.." ucap Gin, sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Shinichi.

"Jangan bunuh dia, kumohon…"

"Tidak. Ia bakal kubunuh bersamaan kau. Nah, tinggal kau berpose romantis dengan Sherry, saat menjelang detik-detik kubunuh kalian nanti" ucap Gin, tak lama dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sangat senang menipu dan membunuh orang-orang. Sangat kejam. Manusia itu memang kejam.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak salah satu rekan Gin, yang berada di pintu depan bangunan yang tidak berpenghuni bertahun-tahun, di dekat Raiha Pass itu.

"Shiho!" teriak Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" teriak Shiho, didampingi oleh seorang yang masih saja menodongkan sebuah pistol ke punggung Shiho.

Seketika kemudian mereka saling sadar, mereka saling memanggil nama depan. Selama ini, Shiho selalu memanggil Shinichi dengan Kudo-kun. Sebaliknya, Shinichi memanggil Shiho dengan Miyano. Padahal, selama mereka menikah, Shiho Miyano diubah jadi Shiho Kudo. Pasangan yang aneh.

"Maafkan—maafkan aku, sungguh… Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku berbuat salah selama ini. Padahal, padahal, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, tak akan mengkhianati janji Ran bahwa aku takkan meninggalkanmu dan Shin, karena aku mementingkan diriku sendiri….Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang menyebalkan. Aku memang tergila-gila dengan kasus-kasus selama ini….Maafkan aku…." Ucap Shinichi, dengan nada sedih. Ia menyesali semuanya. Ia sangat menyesal. Ya, ia menyesal.

"Sudahlah—Shinichi…Tahukah kau, aku sangat mencintaimu….Aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu saja…." Balas Shiho, dengan berlinangnya air mata di pipinya.

"Shiho….Sekali lagi, maafkan aku selama 5 tahun ini… Dan, sepertinya….aku mencintaimu…" balas Shinichi.

DOR.

Shiho yang tadinya menangis ini, kemudian terkejut. Di matanya sendiri, ia melihat Shinichi kini berdarah. Berdarah di sekitar perutnya. Ia ditembak. Ia DITEMBAK! Oleh Gin. Ia sendiri tidak percaya semuanya bakal terjadi seperti ini.

"Cukup, Sherry" ucap Gin.

Shiho langsung lari, menghampiri Shinichi. Ia menangis. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Shinichi lagi, seperti kehilangan kakaknya, Akemi. Ia tidak mau semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Mengapa ia selalu diberi bahaya? Kebahagiaannya selalu sedikit.

"Shinichi! Bertahanlah—tolong!" ucap Shiho, dengan meraih bahu Shinichi dengan satu tangan, dan satu tangan lainnya meraih kepala Shinichi. Ia merengkuh wajah Shinichi, sehingga mereka saling pandang mata. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya. Wajah Shiho yang begitu cantik, dengan rambutnya pirang kemerahan, dengan Shinichi yang begitu tampan. Mereka saling memeluk.

Tak lama kemudian, Gin menembak Shiho dari belakang. Peluru itu bersarang di punggung Shiho. Shiho kemudian ambruk dan menyandarkan di bahu Shinichi. Itulah pose romantis mereka.

"Shiho! Shiho! Tidak! Jangan mati! Shiho! SHIHO!" teriak Shinichi berkali-kali.

DOR.

Gin ditembak oleh seorang wanita yang sungguh cantik, rambutnya pirang, dan matanya yang dingin. Postur tubuhnya yang begitu seksi, dengan sebuah pistol di tangan Vermouth. Seperti aktris Amerika. Tidak, ia memang aktris….

"Sudah cukup" ucap Vermouth.

Seorang yang pernah menjuluki Ran "Angel", kini ia dijuluki "Angel" oleh Shinichi & Shiho, telah datang.

**TBC..**

* * *

Author's note : halo semuanya! Kali ini sepertinya alurnya sedikit lambat ya, sesuai saran agan2 ^^

Btw, jujur saja, untuk membuat cerita ini, aku sampai harus mencari-cari banyak referensi tentang organisasi hitam dan lainnya. Maafkan aku kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan... tapi semoga kalian senang membaca ini, ya ^^  
Sebentar lagi chapter ini berakhir :D ah tapi, ntar saya buat karya baru lagi tentang Shinichi x Shiho juga kok XD Hehehe w)d

Reviewsnya doong, kalau mau lanjutannya. Hehehe! peace!


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally

**Reviews:**

**Lexie fernandez : **iya nih OOC banget, wkwkwk X"D aku terlalu lemah dalam bagian romance..baca conan cuma suka kasus2nya aduh sekalian belajar buat cerita romance, moga cerita yang lainnya shiho gak ooc lagi yaaa..amin /\

**guest : **iah shiho ooc banget, memang X"D maafkan akuuu /\ kalo feel & konfliknya gak ada, sekalian lagi maafkan aku, lemah dalam bagian ini X"D

**aishanara87 : **iya kayak ran..sepertinya ya? maafkan aku /\ aku lemah dalam bagian buat cerita romance..hehe..mudah terjebak, ya..? padahal dia itu juga mudah terjebak kan kayak komik conan no.24? o_o) tapi maafkan akuu m(_ _)m baca aja ceritanya kalo penasaran xD

**shinichi kudosaki : **begitu ya.. ;_; oke deh ntar di karya lain kuusahakan shihonya gak ooc :D

* * *

Fanfiction Detective Conan.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, typo. Maybe. Dont read if you dont like it.

Dan bahasanya masih tidak baku. Atau tata bahasanya tidak rapih.

Pairing : Shinichi X Shiho

by Shikacchi

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Finally**

Angel telah datang…..

"Kau…bermaksud mengkhianati organisasi ini juga, seperti Sherry?!" Teriak Gin, kesusahan berdiri karena kaki & perutnya ditembak Vermouth. Tak lupa, Vodka juga ditembak oleh Vermouth. Rekan-rekan lainnya juga berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Vermouth.

"A secret makes a woman,woman, Gin" ucap Vermouth, tak lama peluru terakhirnya itu berhasil melumpuhkan Gin.

"Vermouth…Vermouth. Mengapa kau…" tanya Shinichi, yang sedang kesakitan karena banyak darah keluar dari perutnya.

"Sssh. Tutup mulut, atau tidak kau akan kehilangan nyawa karena kehilangan banyak darah…Aku berutang budi padamu" ucap Vermouth, dengan tersenyum.

Shinichi merasa beruntung, meski ia detektif, ia selalu mementingkan nyawa orang. Bahkan, pernah saat ia memecahkan sebuah kasus, orang yang ketahuan sebagai pelaku, selalu ingin bunuh diri seolah-olah sudah menyerah dan tidak mau dikurungkan di penjara seumur hidup, berhasil digagalkan oleh Shinichi, karena kesalahan itu bukanlah ditebus oleh bunuh diri. Nyawa itu sangat penting. Sehingga Shinichi pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Vermouth—yang pernah menyamar jadi pembunuh berantai, dan nyawanya hampir melayang ketika jatuh dari bangunan bertingkat—kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa, "Aku tidak tahu alasan manusia saling membunuh, tetapi untuk saling menolong, tidak ada alasan yang logis, 'kan?"

"Satu lagi, Aku turut berduka cita, Silver Bullet. Angel kini telah meninggalkan dunia ini" ucap Vermouth, dengan nada yang sedih.

"Terima kasih, justru kau yang kupanggil Angel" ucap Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, FBI telah datang. Jodie beserta Akai, datang. Mereka sempat nyasar di Raiha Pass karena tidak menemukan siapapun, dan terdengar suara teriakan dari bangunan ini, mereka pun segera berlari ke sana. Sekarang, nafas mereka terlihat tersengal-sengal.

"Shiho! Kudo!" teriak Akai. "Shiho! Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiho?! Dan kau, Kudo?!"

"Special Lady sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya dia koma, tetapi lukanya parah. Ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit" ucap Vermouth, yang segera menyembunyikan senjatanya.

"Kau! Vermouth! Kenapa ada di sini?!" teriak Jodie.

"Uups, padahal aku baru saja menyelamatkan kedua orang ini." Ucap Vermouth, dengan tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi, Kau tidak pernah tua…"

"Ooh, secret makes a woman,woman…" ucap Vermouth, dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, dan tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah, organisasi hitam kini bubar sepenuhnya…dan bawalah kedua orang sekarat itu ke rumah sakit…." Ucap Vermouth, yang segera menghilang. Dia benar-benar cerdik dalam bidang itu.

"Vermouth! Sial! Padahal, aku bisa menangkapnya, karena ia membunuh ayahku!" teriak Jodie, yang menyaksikan sendiri bahwa Vermouth sudah menghilang, dengan matanya sendiri.

"Daripada memikirkan hal begitu, mending bawa kedua orang ini ke rumah sakit! Panggilkan ambulans!" teriak Akai, sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan hebat yang mengalir dengan segar, dari Shiho & Shinichi.

Tengah malam yang sungguh panjang, kini diganti oleh matahari yang baru saja terbit. Daun-daun pun bangkit dan segera mendapatkan sinar matahari dari matahari, dan udara yang awalnya sangat dingin, menjadi hangat. Bangunan yang tak berpenghuni di Raiha Pass itu, disinari matahari. Warnanya lebih indah, dan berkilau. Tak lama, terdengar suara sirine dari ambulans, dan berbagai mobil polisi.

Dua petugas ambulans segera mengangkut Shinichi & Shiho, mereka berada di ambang kematian. Shinichi, yang masih berada di antara sadar dan koma, ia bersyukur, bahwa organisasi hitam telah bubar sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Vermouth. Dan, kali ini, ia ingin mengubah cara hidupnya, seolah-olah Shinichi yang baru saja terlahir di dunia. Apabila Shiho masih hidup, ia ingin sekali menggunakan kesempatan hidupnya yang hanya sekali di dunia ini, untuk mencintai Shiho sepenuhnya dan membangun keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit besar Beika, karena di sanalah hanya dokter-dokter bedah yang mampu mengoperasikan Shinichi & Shiho, sehingga kemungkinan besar mereka bisa menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Dan tak lama, Professor Agasa baru mendapatkan kabar itu, ia terkejut sekali, dan berangkat ke rumah sakit itu. Disusul oleh Yukiko Kudo, Yusaku Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Sonoko, Shin Kudo, dan dokter Araide. Mereka sama-sama menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Ibu! Ibu! Mengapa ibu terluka parah?" tanya Shin.

"Ibumu terluka demi merdeka, nak. Orang yang menembaknya, itu adalah orang yang sangat dibenci Ibu. Agar ibu terbebas dari segala bahaya, dan mulai hidup dengan nyaman dan tentram, ia pun berusaha mewujudkan impiannya itu dan kini impiannya terwujud dengan perjuangannya yang tidak sia-sia, nak..Mengerti?" ucap Yukiko, sambil memeluk Shin.

"Sepertinya Shin lebih tertarik dengan Miyano dan Kudo. Kalau begitu, Shin dijadikan anak angkat selamanya untuk mereka saja, selain itu ia bisa mengingatkan pada Kudo tentang Ran..karena di masa lalu, Kudo pernah mencintai Ran," ucap dokter Araide.

"Terima kasih, dokter Araide…" ucap Yukiko, sambil tersenyum.

Pintu operasi pun terbuka, dua dokter muncul. Mereka melepaskan pakaian operasi mereka, disusul maskernya, kemudian semuanya yang menunggu, kini berdiri, dan menghampiri dua dokter itu, sambil mengharapkan jawaban terbaik dari dokter tersebut.

"Operasinya berhasil"

Sontak, semuanya bergembira ria.

XXX

Di rumah sakit Beika yang kini disinari matahari, jendela-jendela dibuka untuk mendapatkan udara segar, jarang sekali ada kendaraan, dan sudah banyak orang yang keluar-masuk rumah sakit, untuk mendapatkan perawatan, atau menjenguk. Di kamar nomor 301, tertera nama papan di sebelah pintu kamar nomor 301, "Shinichi Kudo & Shiho Kudo".

"Ugh…di mana aku?" ucap Shiho, yang baru saja membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama 10 hari, dan punggungnya terasa sakit, dan sepertinya terdapat banyak jahitan. Dia tidur dengan samping dengan tujuan punggungnya tidak kena sakit karena kasurnya. Ia pun menggosok matanya dengan tangannya. Kemudian, ia bangun pelan-pelan sehingga tubuhnya berbentuk 90' derajat.

"Di rumah sakit, sayang, Akhirnya kau bangun" ucap Shinichi, dia sadar duluan karena lukanya tidak separah dengan luka Shiho. Shinichi sedang makan sambil nonton televisi, menunggu Shiho bangun, tentunya dengan setia.

"Shinichi…tak kusangka, kita benar-benar masih hidup…."

"Yah, berkat Vermouth, padahal aku ingin menghancurkan organisasi hitam itu dengan caraku sendiri…"

"Oh, sudahlah..untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun, memang selalu dibutuhkan bantuan… Yang penting kita sudah selamat, bukan? Dan akhirnya bisa hidup selamanya tanpa bahaya, mungkin…"

"oh, jangan memakai kata mungkin. Aku kan detektif, aku pasti bisa mencegah kau dari segala bahaya…"

"Tapi katanya ingin menghancurkan organisasi hitam dengan caramu sendiri, kok tidak bisa, ya?" canda Shiho dengan mata dingin, dan nada yang sedikit geli.

"Oi,oi…." Ucap Shinichi, dengan sweatdrop.

"Yah, sekali lagi, aku ingin melindungimu…Aku akan melindungi kau. Janji…dan aku ingin mengulang semuanya, aku ingin membuat kita jadi keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia…Maafkan aku, Shiho…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa..Sudahlah, kau sudah minta maaf entah berapa kali, dan sudah kumaafkan entah berapa kali. Aku memang mencintaimu dari dulu, bahkan ketika dalam wujud Ai…Aku selalu memendamkan perasaan itu, karena aku mengalah sama Ran, yang sangat mirip dengan kakakku, Akemi…" ucap Shiho, dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Oh, perkataan ibuku ternyata benar…."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau selalu memerhatikan aku, dan katanya kau memang jatuh cinta dengan aku…"

Shiho tertawa geli. Mereka sama-sama tertawa bahagia. Burung pun mengeluarkan ciut-ciut dengan suara merdu. Mereka pasti baik-baik dan membangun keluarga bahagia. Tentunya, Shinichi pasti menjadi ayah sekaligus suami yang baik, bagi Shin & Shiho.

Shinichi pun bangkit, dan segera meraih wajah Shiho, mulai mendekatkan diri. Shiho tadinya pasang wajah dingin, sekarang terkejut. Ia belum pernah berpengalaman seperti ini, ia pun memejamkan mata, lalu...sepertinya, bibir Shiho disentuh bibir Shinichi, dan bibir Shiho membalas menyentuh bibir Shinichi. Burung-burung semakin mencuit-cuit dengan mesra-mesranya. Tak lama, ciuman tersebut sudah berhenti, dan Shinichi memeluk Shiho dengan hati-hati, agar punggung Shiho tidak terasa sakit. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Hei,hei! Kalian ngapain mengintip mereka dari tadi! Sudah, sudah!" teriak tapi pelan; oleh Heiji, yang sedang mengusir Yukiko & Yusaku, Sonoko, Shin, professor Agasa, serta dokter Araide. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kisah romantis dari pasangan suami istri itu hanya dengan menguping dan mengintip di depan pintu kamar bernomor 301.

XXX

.

.

.

XXX

**EPILOG**

Yukiko & Yusaku saat itu mau membuka pintu kediaman Shinichi & Shiho, tiba-tiba Yukiko ditabrak oleh seorang anak perempuan, yang barusan lari.

"Aaaduuuh! Sakit, sakit!" teriak anak perempuan itu.

"Uups, maafkan aku, Akemi-chan" ucap Yukiko, sambil mengelus kepala Akemi Kudo. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat kehitaman, matanya yang biru, dan sifatnya sedikit riang, keturunan dari Shinichi, meski kadang-kadang dingin. Anak itu benar-benar mirip Ran, dan Akemi, kakaknya Shiho.

"Nenek!" seru Akemi.

"Huuuh! Panggil tante, doong! Jangan nenek! Aku masih cantik dan muda!" ucap Yukiko yang tidak mau mengalah sama cucunya.

"Mengingatkanku pada seorang perempuan yang berkata, 'A secret makes woman,woman' ya Nek! Dia awet muda!" seru Akemi.

"Hei, hei..pasti ayahmu atau ibumu menceritakan hal seperti itu pada kamu! Dia meminum obat yang membuatnya awet muda, tahu! Dan panggil aku Tante, ya? Kalau tidak, kujitak lagi lho!" ucap Yukiko, menjitak Akemi dengan lembut, kemudian memeluknya setelah Akemi menjawab "Iya deh, Tante!"

"Kau payah, Akemi!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang sudah remaja. Tampaknya, ia main kejar-kejaran bersama Akemi. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat, serta matanya biru terang. Dialah anak kandung dari Ran & Araide, tetapi secara resmi ia jadi anak angkat dari Shiho & Shinichi. Ya, dia Shin Kudo.

"Huuh! Kakak sih, larinya cepat!" seru Akemi.

"Hahaha! Aku hebat, 'kan? Aku menang terus! Ah, nenek & kakek! Ada apa, tumben ke sini?" seru Shin, yang kemudian memeluk mereka.

"Huuuh, panggil aku Tante, dong! Ah, kami 'kan mau mengunjungi adik ketigamu, Shin!" ucap Yukiko, mengelus kepala Shin.

"Ah iya, masuk, ayo masuk Tante! Sama …paman juga!" seru Akemi, sambil meraih tangan Yukiko & Yusaku, dan masuk ke rumah kediaman Shinichi & Shiho.

"Akemi-chan, sudah dibilang jangan bersikap seperti itu pada tante Yukiko! Tidak sopan, tahu!" seru Shiho, yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya, didampingi suaminya, Shinichi.

Shiho sedang menggendong bayi yang sangat imut. Dan bayi itu pun pindah tangan, dan sekarang berada di tangan Yukiko. Yukiko mengendong cucu barunya. Ia memasang wajah berseri-seri. Cucu barunya itu sangat cantik, beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna kemerahan dan matanya yang terbuka lebar, berwarna biru campur ungu. Pipinya yang memerah, dan wajahnya sedikit oriental.

"Selamat datang ke dunia ini, Ai Kudo!" ucap Yukiko, dengan senang.

"Dia pasti menjadi detektif terhebat, dengan otaknya yang pintar dan jenius, kelak" pikir Shinichi.

**Tamat**

* * *

Banyak reviews yang menyatakan kalo di sini Shihonya OOC banget, sekali lagi maafkan saya, saya memang lemah dalam membuat bagian romance, jadi feelnya sama sekali gak kerasa & konfliknya juga.

Nanti ada karya baru lagi fanfic tentang shinichi x shiho, semoga di karya itu Shihonya gak OOC, ya ^^ Amin!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya! Sekali lagi maafkan saya kalau di sini ceritanya, organisasi hitamnya kurang keren begitu saja. Dan karakter2nya OOC abis. Alurnya juga cepat.

Terima kasih! Saran2 reviews akan selalu saya pegangi agar karya lainnya bisa berkembang, sehingga mantap.

Shikacchi


End file.
